


Honey and Spice

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Oil, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is convinced Castiel and Dean are in love and it's killing him because he's in love with Castiel. He wants the two of them to admit their feelings so that at least Cas can be happy, but when he accidentally calls Cas with his longing, he gets a something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Spice

Sam and Dean sat on seperate beds in their usual setting. Dirty motel, outdated decor, Sam with a laptop out and Dean cleaning his gun. They had been arguing, as per usual and Sam glared at his laptop pretending to be looking at something important.

"I just think it's crap." Dean muttered angrily.

Sam huffed at looked up from his "research".

"Crap? Dean I see the way you two look at each other." Sam spat angrily. It was enough that Castiel never looked at him the way he looked at Dean, but for Dean to not even notice or be interested? It was too much and it wasn't fair.

"Oh, come on!" Dean sneered, standing and shoving his now-clean gun into the back of his jeans. "He is not interested in me, Sam. And I'm not into him. So drop it."

Sam stood got in Dean's face. "I think you're just scared." he hissed, barely above a whisper.

It was a miracle Dean didn't punch his brother's lights out right there. Instead, he reeled around and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this shit." The door of the motel slammed behind him and moments later Sam heard the tell-tale roar of the Impala's engine as Dean tore out of the parking lot to destinations unknown.

Well, most likely the closest bar.

Sam ran both hands through his hair and sat heavily back on the bed with a sigh.

"Well that went great..." he said to himself. He stared unblinkingly at the floor, hating himself more than usual, and felt the familiar sting of tears beginning to prick his eyes. He took a deep breath, willing them away.  So, Dean didn't love Castiel. That was fine, not like it was any of his business anyway, but why could Castiel have picked _him_ instead?

He scoffed at himself. He knew exactly why.

_Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood._

The words echoed in his head as if Castiel had said them yesterday. He was far too impure for an angel, especially compared to "the righteous man". He thought of Castiel, and how much it must hurt him to be in love with someone that didn't love him back. He could certainly relate.

There was a sudden rush of air and Sam felt a presence behind him. He stood and rounded on it.

Cas was standing there, looking at him calmly.

"I heard your call."

Sam stared, confused, trying to discreetely wipe the tears from his eyes. "I-I wasn't praying, Cas."

Castiel gave a small smile. "It doesn't have to be a formal prayer. I can pick up on something as simple as longing."

  1. Sam thought. He'd just outed himself. How the hell was he supposed to back out of it now?



"W-What?" He stammered. "No, I was just, uh..."

Castiel moved closer and Sam couldn't think of a good excuse either to explain the "longing" or to get the hell out of there.

Castiel gave him a shy look from under his lashes. "I know, Sam. I've always known."

Sam thought his heart was going to stop right there. He knew? He thought of all the elaborate excuses he could make, but didn't say anything. If he really did know, what good would it do? It was probably better to come clean anyway.

"Sam?"

He snapped back from his thoughts. Castiel was much closer now and Sam could see how blue his eyes were and how much the really shined, even in the dim and dusty light of the motel. His breath caught in his throat and his body tensed, every muscle telling him to run.

"I feel the same."

And then Castiel's lips were on his and it was everything Sam had dreamed it would be. Rougher than you might expect from an angel, but patient, tentative. He gave into the kiss immediately, out of instinct really, and allowed Castiel to take control. The angel took Sam bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly before letting go and gently easing his tongue in.

Sam groaned, willing to loose himself in the moment until a thought struck him. He pulled away suddenly and Castiel looked up at him, confused. Sam shook his head, looking defeated.

"What about...what about Dean?" he asked.

Castiel's brows furrowed. "Dean?"

Sam made a frustrated noise. "I don't want this to just be because you can't have Dean. I don't wanna be someones silver medal." He started to turn away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Sam, I don't want Dean. I want _you._ "

Sam stared in disbelief as Castiel again pressed their lips together and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Sam allowed himself to be pulled to the bed, then pushed Castiel down onto it before following suit and pinning the angel down. He kissed down Castiel's neck, nipping slightly, until he reached the edge of Castiel's shirt and coat. He let out a small growl and started to undress him, pulling the angels tie off and throwing it across the room while Castiel took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sam gently pushed him back down and latched onto his collar bone. The angel let out a small gasp and reached up to tangle his hand in Sam's hair. Sam worked his way down Castiel's abdomen, pausing to tease a nipple, and placed another gentle bite along the angels hip. Castiel bucked his hips up slightly, surprised by how intense the sensation was. Sam smiled and sat back up, removing his own jacket and shirt.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." Sam said roughly.

"I think I could hazard a guess." Castiel replied.

Sam lightly dragged his nails down Castiel's chest and the angel shuddered beneath his touch. He moved down and began unbuckling Cas' belt when he heard a small _click_ and the motel door swung open.

Sam turned to see his brother in the doorway, dumbstruck.

"Dean...I, uh..."

Suddenly Dean burst out laughing. Sam looked to Castiel for explanation, but the angel looked just as confused.

"I'm sorry!" Dean cried. "It's just, you've been on my ass for days about Cas and it turns out it was you two that were 'secretly in love' or whatever. Sam couldn't help it, he started laughing too. Dean wiped tears from his eyes and straightened up, a smile still on his face. "We are gonna have a talk later, Sam."  
  
Sam cleared his throat and glanced between Dean and Cas. "Dean...do you think you could...ah...?" He nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not like you haven't cockblocked a million times." Dean walked out, closing the door behind him. Sam waited until he hear the Impala driving away to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

Castiel looked up at him.

"I suppose this counts as having the mood ruined?"

Sam thought for a moment, looking down at the half naked angel beneath him. "No, I think we can pick back up from here."

Castiel grinned. "Good. I have something I'd like to show you."

Castiel motioned for Sam to stand and he did the same. There was a small rush of air, like when an angel appeared or disapeared, but Castiel didn't go anywhere. Instead, he slowly unfurled large black wings.

Sam's jaw dropped. He'd never seen anything so magnificent in his life. He reached out a tentative hand to touch the shimmering feathers. Castiel let out a small moan and Sam withdrew.

"They're...very sensitive." Castiel said, moving closer. "But you can keep going."

Sam nodded and reached out again, this time delving into the soft underlayer of feathers. Castiel gasped softly and leaned into the touch. With his other hand Sam reached behind Castiel to find the spot where his wing met his back. When he found it he massaged it gently, causing the angel to nearly collapse in his arms.

"Too much?" He asked, nervous.

Castiel shook his head. "No, but I don't think standing is a good idea if you're going to continue."

Sam nodded and led Castiel back to the bed, this time laying down first and pulling Castiel on top of him.

"They're beautiful, Cas." he said, the awe evident in his voice. "How come you don't pull them out more often?" He continued gently massage the surface layer of feathers, occasionally dipping in deeper, making Castiel sigh.

"They're a bit cumbersome." The angel replied. "And I really don't need them out."

Sam smiled. "Well, I'll just have to give you a reason to bring them out more often." He moved his hands around the angels back and began kneading the spot where each wing met his back again.

"Ah...!" Castiel fell forward, breathing heavy and moaning. "S-Sam..."

Sam groaned. He loved the way Cas said his name. He pulled one hand back around and began undoing Castiels slacks, but stopped when he couldn't stop his hand from slipping. Bringing his hand to his face he noticed a pale gold, viscous liquid coating his fingers. He hadn't noticed that his other hand had stilled and Castiel was looking down at him with horrified embarrassment.

"I...I apologize, Sam." He stammered. "I should have mentioned it's-"

"Wing oil." Sam said matter-of-factly. "Like with birds?"

Castiel frowned slightly. "I am not a bird. I'm an angel."

Sam ignored him for the moment and allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He brought his hand closer to smell the oil. He thought it smelled faintly of...cinnamon maybe? He touched it to his tongue lightly. Immediately he felt something akin to a static shock and his tongue tingled where it had touched. He tasted something sweet, honey, but also something spicy. Red pepper? No that wasn't quite right. He tasted again, this time licking the pad of his finger.

He looked up when Castiel let out a whine. The angel's face no longer held any trace of embarrassment, instead he was panting slightly and watching Sam with a hunger the hunter had never seen on his face before.

Sam licked his lips slightly, his mouth still tingling, and went back to kneading while he worked open Cas' pants. The oil made it difficult, but he managed.

He palmed Castiel's cock through the fabric of his boxers before reaching in and freeing it. He bit his lip and felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Castiel leaking precome steadily onto his hand.

Castiel was a mess at this point. He was panting and writhing in Sam's hands, which hadn't stopped kneading his oil glands and Sam really thought he might come from just this. Instead of testing his theory, he withdrew his hand slowly. Castiel protested softly, but allowed it.

Sam's hand was dripping with oil. He looked at Castiel with heavy lidded eyes and licked a long stripe, from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, swirling around the tip. A promise of what was to come.

"You wanna try?" Sam asked, his voice dripping with seduction.

Cas licked his lips and nodded once. "Yes." He sounded wrecked already.

Sam brought his hand to Castiel's mouth, swiping the oil over the angels lower lip with his thumb before Castiel took it into his mouth. Sam could feel every swipe of his tongue as if it was electrified and gave Cas' cock a gentle squeeze as a small bit of reciprocation. He pulled his hand back and Castiel licked some of the remaining oil from his lips.

Suddenly, Sam was struck with an idea. He scooted down so that his head was even with the angels cock and pulled down his boxers and slacks a little more. He took the angel in his mouth and worked him slowly, making sure he wouldn't come too soon. He pulled almost all the way off to swirl his tongue around the head, making Castiel moan, only to take it all the way to the hilt and suck back to the tip and repeat the process. Castiel bucked his hips slightly, impatient, but Sam stilled him with a hand on his hip.

Sam took his other hand, the one covered in oil, and brought it behind the angel. He dragged one finger down the small of his back until it dipped gently inward. He found what he was looking for and probed experimentally.

Castiel started. "Sam...?"

Sam pulled his mouth free. "Is this okay?" He asked still feeling, but more gently.

"I'm...not very familiar with the mechanics of...this..."

Sam laughed softly. "That's okay, Cas, I am. I can show you...if you want me to."

Castiel looked nervous, but he nodded. "I'd like that very much, Sam."

Sam smiled and scooted back up. He switched their positions so that Castiel was now lying on his back on the bed and Sam towered above him. He removed the Castiel's clothing fulling before standing and removing his own.

Kneeling on the bed, he allowed his eyes to roam over the angel beneath him. All lean muscle and pale skin and sharp angles.

He was beautiful.

Sam leaned down and kissed Castiel gently while he snaked his arms behind the angels back. Lifting him up with one arm he went to gather more oil with the other. Since Cas was a virgin (and since his vessels's body had probably never  done anything like this before) he wanted to make sure he had plenty of lube.

Castiel moaned into his mouth while he worked the oil gland, gathering a small pool of oil in his hand. He lowered the angel and pulled back.

"Okay, pull your legs up." Castiel complied.

Sam dipped his fingers in the oil resting in his palm and began gently massaging the outer ring of muscle of Castiel's entrance.

"Just try to relax, okay? It might burn a little, but it'll be a whole lot worse if you tense up on me."

Castiel swallowed dryly. "Alright."

Satisfied, Sam slowly inserted one finger. Castiel tensed at first, but forced himself to relax.

Sam worked him over gently. Twisting his finger side to side and pumping slowly. When he felt that the muscle had relaxed enough he poured on more oil and added a second finger. Castiel hissed slightly, but didn't protest, so Sam continued. The angel was slowly relaxing, so Sam reached in deep and crooked his fingers just slightly, searching.

He knew he had found his target when Castiel tighted around his fingers slightly and gasped. He did it again and got the same reaction, but it sounded like Cas was mumbling someting in Enochian under his breath.

From that point Sam alternated between sciscoring his fingers to open Castiel wider and massaging his prostate to ease the pain. After a few minutes, Castiel spoke:

"Sam..." he was panting hard now and his cock was red and twitching. "Sam I can't take much, ah...more of this..."

Sam bit his lip, unsure. "I just wanna make sure you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

He was still unsure, but he didn't want to cross an angel under normal circumstances, he could only imagine what and intensely horny angel might do to him.

Maybe he could find out another day, actually.

He removed his fingers and spread the rest of the oil on his own cock. He moaned at the sensation. He'd barely touched himself this entire time and his cock was feeling mildly neglected. He pumped himself a few times, partly to spread the oil and partly because it felt pretty damn good, then lined himself up with Cas.

"Remember to relax. It might help to push out a little."

Castiel nodded curtly, a sign to get on with it. Sam complied by pushing in slowly. Castiel let out another hiss, but he knew if he stopped at this point it would probably just hurt worse. He eased in, holding his breath because _holy shit Cas was tight_ , until he bottomed out. He paused to allow Cas to adjust.

"I'm alright. You can move."

And Sam did. He started slow, rolling his hips in and out, experimenting with the angle until he found Cas' sweet spot again, then he quickened the pace.

Cas wrapped his wings around them, gently tickling Sam's back in places while one of Cas' hand dug into his shoulder. The other hand was tangled in Sam's hair, gripping tightly, and Sam let out a small whine every time Cas pulled a little harder.

"Fuck...Cas..." he leaned down and kissed Cas fiercly, snaking his tongue in and out in time with his thrusts.

The sudden force and need behind the kiss took Cas off guard. It seemed to be all he needed to push him over the edge because moments later he was gasping around Sam's tongue and painting his abdomen white.

The force of the angels orgasm rocked Sam inside and out, and he came practically seeing stars.

He collapsed on top of Cas and the angel went limp, his wings falling to his sides. After taking a moment to catch his breath Sam sat up and looked at Cas, who seemed about ready to pass out.

"You okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. "No, Sam, I'm fine. I rather enjoyed that."

"Good." Sam kissed him, softly this time. "I enjoyed it too."

He pulled away and got off (and out of) Cas before standing and heading to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned off himself and Cas, despite the angels protests.

"I'm an angel, Sam I can just-"

"You're tired just let me help already."

Cas sighed, but allowed Sam to continue. When he was finished, Sam threw the towel across the room and climbed into bed next to Cas, pulling the covers up around them. Cas rolled onto his side so he was facing the hunter.

Sam reached out and gently grazed the angels face. "Why me?" he asked, a note of pain in his voice.

Castiel took Sam's hand in his own and kissed it. "I know you don't think you're worthy, Sam. Or clean. But I don't just see what you see when you look in the mirror. I can see your life force, your aura. And it shines so brightly it's nearly blinding. It's beautiful, Sam. You're beautiful. And I hope in time you'll come to accept that."

Sam bit his lip and willed his tears away. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe." He pulled Cas closer to him and the angel rested his head on Sam's chest. "Thank you."

Castiel nodded, but he knew what Sam was thinking. He didn't say anything, instead he let Sam drift into sleep. As an angel, he didn't sleep, but he stayed and listened to Sam's breathing the rest of the night.


End file.
